pokemon_chaotic_flame_and_orderly_frostfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Chris the second member of the Lados Region Pokemon League, based off the manager stryer21, This member uses Grass-Type pokemon in both games. He was born and raised on Exia Island. He can be seen in the Elite four building, and at Askia lake where he will ask you to help him with something. Completion of this will reward you with a rare grass-type pokemon. This can only be unlocked after beating the elite four twice. After the events of the game, after being an Elite four member for nearly 7 years, he retires, and later opens up a school on Pokemon Battling. Personality Chris is quite the lazy fellow, choosing the path of least work. However, despite his carefree manner, he quite the protectiveness towards plants and other creations of Mother Nature. He is laid back and carefree most of the time, while often cracking jokes with friends. Loves Pranks Biography Chris was born in the region of Lados on an island known as Exia. Soon after his birth, his parents moved to the distant region of Alola. There he grew up and befriended many pokemon. After completing all the Island challenges, he moved back to his home country Lados, when he was 17. There he became a well known trainer. He specialized in Grass-type pokemon. Soon after he defeated the eight gyms, he was recruited as the Second Member of the Lados Elite Four. While in the League, Chris traveled around Lados collecting rare plants, herbs, and berries. He meets the player a few times and gives them some advice on berries and type advantages. About two years after the completion of the game and spending about 9 years in the Pokemon league, Chris retired and opened up a School on Pokemon Battling Relations Matt '- Chris saw Matt as an inspiration, and aspired to be like his childhood hero. He nearly fainted himself when he got the letter asking him to join the Elite Four. When he found out about Matt being the leader of Team Octo, he was wallowing in depression for about a month before he came to his senses. '''Draco '- Drack was sorta that awkward older sister. Chris enjoyEd messing with her a bit and pranked her so much. It got so bad that Pip had to ask Chris to stop, then the pranking shifted to him. 'Pip '- Pip was that nice and easygoing boss figure. Oh boy, it was just so easy to prank him. 'Connect '- Connect was that younger brother figure that was easy to mess with. When he started out, Chris teased and messed with him constantly. From there, Chris took him under his wing to teach Connect the art of Pranks. 'The Player '- Chris didn't know the player very well, He encountered him 4 times. Twice during his Elite Four challenges, once when the player just got his starter (where he offered some advice on berries,) andonce at Askia Lake. '''Appearance Chris is most commonly seen wearing a Green trench coat and a green fedora. He has green hair and yellow Eyes.